


Absense makes the heart grow fonder

by CupcakeSlave



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Getting Back Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeSlave/pseuds/CupcakeSlave
Summary: At one time in your life you’d thought that Randy was your happily ever after. Things changed but maybe all hope is not lost for the two of you.Excerpt: Catering is where you like to take a little bit of down time. You eat whatever looks best that day, sit quietly by yourself or with some friends and take the ten or so minutes you’re there to catch your breath.  Really all you want while you’re there is to enjoy your food before you have to go workout but on this particular occasion you’re joined by the Bellas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always cross posted to my tumblr http://lunaticbun.tumblr.com. I wasn't as happy with this as i'd like to be but I didn't want to stare at it anymore.

Catering is where you like to take a little bit of down time. You eat whatever looks best that day, sit quietly by yourself or with some friends and take the ten or so minutes you’re there to catch your breath. Really all you want while you’re there is to enjoy your food before you have to go workout but on this particular occasion you’re joined by the Bellas.

Now on a normal day you quite like the Bellas. You haven’t known them for very long but they’re fun and they were nice enough to take you under their wing showing you how the WWE operated. However. Very recently Brie had gotten engaged. You’re happy for her, really you are, Brie’s been practically radiating light since Daniel Bryan popped the question she’s been that happy.

The thing is that it’s now the only thing the twins talk about. Every word out of their mouths seem to be about the wedding. Like there have been days dedicated to dresses. Hours have been spent pouring over photos of flowers. There was an entire day that revolved around the font for the invitations. Every small detail is being picked at and it’s driving you crazy. Which you think would be a sensible reaction to the frankly insane amount of wedding talk even if you didn’t get tense when anyone mentioned marriage. 

“Do you think you’ll ever get married ?” You’ve been waiting for this question since they started all this craziness but Nikki still manages to catch you off guard with it. You’d tuned them out already, mind already on your match later in the evening. There’s only two ways to answer the question. The honest way where you pour your heart out or the way you’re actually going to go with, which is avoid at all costs.

“I mean I’m not seeing anyone right now so it’s a moot point” Like that was ever going to realistically dissuade Nikki from her line of questioning. All it actually does is direct both Bellas undivided attention to you. Nikki arches her brows daring you to dismiss the question again and Brie is giving you her soft, sympathetic eyes like she can tell it’s a sensitive subjec but she just wants to help.

You spend a full minute legitimately debating whether physically running away is a feasible option. You’re tempted but you have to admit, albeit grudgingly, that you’re an adult and you can handle your friends asking you uncomfortable questions.

“Yeah but if you were seeing someone would you want to marry them ?” Nikki asks again, folding her arms over her (admittedly impressive) chest. It’s the universal Nikki signal that this has just become Serious Business capital letters and all. You’re really not going to wiggle out of this one easily. Humour that should work right ?

“I mean sure I’d like to be married someday but who’s going to marry me right ? I’m far too successful it puts men off because they aren’t on my level” Okay so it’s not your best work but you’re kinda backed into a corner right now. There’s too much truth in it and if their expressions are anything to go by, the Bellas know it too.

Over the course of your life you’ve been in a grand total of two long-term relationships. It’s a hazard of your job, you travel a lot and that makes it hard to meet people and maintain relationships. Your first relationship was and will always be completely special to you. It just ended far too soon.

You’d moved to Missouri at the young age of eighteen because an opportunity to train under Cowboy Bob Orton had arisen and you’d grabbed it with both hands. So with little thought for anything else you picked up and moved, just for the chance to get that much closer to your dream. You’d been the only woman under Bob’s tutelage and he hadn’t shown you any favouritism for it. He taught you a lot and was undoubtedly important to your career. Equally as important to you was that through Bob you’d met Randy.

Randy at nineteen wasn’t all that different from Randy in the present day. He’d had more hair and the cutest baby face but that was the only real difference. His personality hadn’t ever really changed. He was still confident and hot-headed with undeniable talent in the ring. You’d never realistically stood a chance against his various charms.

Four and half years you lasted together. More than anyone had predicated in the beginning. In fact your relationship had only come to an end when your careers had gone in such different directions. Randy had obviously gone on to WWE and you’d been offered a contract in Japan. For the last year of your relationship you’d been travelling between Mexico and home which had been hard enough on you relationship. So when it came to Japan you both had decided, despite what a hard, heart-breaking decision it was, that it was better for you to break up.

So you’d separated still very much in love but for the benefit of your individual careers. With such a big sacrifice you could do nothing less than dedicate yourself to your work absolutely. It worked because you’d won nearly everything you could while you were there. Once you’d slowed down (just a little anyway) a couple of years in, you’d met your second long-term boyfriend.

Tom had been great, entering your life at just the right time and providing some much needed fun to your all work and no play life. He’d been promoted in his investment company and has a result had been sent out to head up their newly established Japan office, you’d met him in a bar while he was out celebrating. Tall, blonde and gorgeous beyond belief he’d been the exact opposite of Randy in how he looked. They hadn’t been at all similar in their personalities either. Everything had been great even if you’d secretly thought your relationship had been too good to be true.

Sometimes you really hated it when you were right.

A whisker under two years of being together you’d thought that things were getting pretty serious. Apparently you’d been the only one. One night over dinner you’d broached the subject of things like moving in together, marriage and children. Just seeing where he felt your relationship was leading. Tom had almost choked on his food laughing. Not quite the reaction you’d been hoping for.

“You’re joking right ? Oh Christ you’re not. You’re never here, you’re always on the road. I get you like one day a week and you want to talk about the future ? For the past month I’ve been trying to find the right time to tell you that I think that we should break up. There’s this super hot local girl at the office and I think she’ll be a much better for me”

The resulting fight had been awful. It had dragged on for hours and covered a lot of ground the two of you had been over before. The break up was horrific and you’d felt like shit for a long time afterwards. The only thing that had lifted your mood in the ensuing weeks was your friends in the locker room offering to kick your ex-boyfriends ass all over Japan. Some of them joking but most of them serious. Knowing that you were so well thought of in the locker room had cheered you up even if it was only for a little while.

As much as Tom had clearly been an asshole, which he definitely was if he’d been cheating on you, he’d also confirmed you’re long held fears that no one would be in for the long haul with you. That you would always be too busy, that no one would understand or be patient enough or love you enough. Which left you here in this awkward moment with the Bellas.

“You’re kidding right ? You’re like super hot and amazingly talented, men should be like falling at your feet. Actually men should be begging to marry you”

Nikki pats your hand reassuringly and Brie’s about a second away from leaping across the table to pull you into a mama bear hug. You just want this pity party to stop already so you give humour a last try. Maybe it’ll sound like an actual joke this time.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ll get like five cats for company and I’ll learn to knit sweaters for Brie’s future children”

Yeah that wasn’t any better that your previous attempt. “Did I miss something here ? Does Brie have an announcement ?” Of course John’s here now. Just when you thought things couldn’t get any more awkward John appears.

“No ! We were just talking about wedding stuff and she” Nikki points at you accusingly. Like she could have meant anyone else. “basically admits to us that she doesn’t anyone will ever marry her. Like how stupid is that ? Isn’t that like the dumbest thing you’ve ever heard ?”

John settles himself at the table between you and Nikki, he gives you a look like you’re crazy. Great now it’s officially three against one. If Brie’s a mother hen and Nikki your teasing, interfering big sister then John’s like a big brother. They are not going to let this go.

“I’d marry you in a heartbeat”

Your breath just stops. One minute your lungs were working as they should be and the suddenly nothing. Eyes impossibly wide you turn and see that just off to the side is Randy. He must have been behind John. He’s throwing and catching a bright red apple in one hand. One corner of his mouth is ticked up in a tiny smile/smirk that you still love.

Since coming to WWE you haven’t really spoken to each other. In those early weeks you’d felt far too busy for anyone never mind the emotional roller coast ride that was reuniting with your ex-boyfriend. You were going to and fro getting ready for your main roster debut. You had to consult on your gear, your titantron entrance and meet with the writers. Outside of that you had to make sure all you stuff was shipped from Japan safely and find a permanent home again. Between all of that and travelling with the company you’d barely had time to sleep.

The only real interaction you’d had was the one time Randy had sought you out. You were looking for something in your bag and when you’d looked up Randy was leaning against your car. He straightened up as soon as you noticed him and loomed over you like he always had. Smiling widely (a rarity) he’d congratulated you on your success and making it to the WWE. You’d thanked him in a daze and apologetically excused yourself as you were late for a meeting with your realtor but you guys should catch up some time.

That hadn’t happened. Once everything had calmed down enough you had felt that too much time had passed so initiating something would awkward. From then on your interaction had been limited to nods as you passed each other in the hall. 

It was a blessing and a curse seeing him after so much time had passed. Every time you catch sight of him your heart still flutters. Watching him in ring still makes your stomach clench. Seeing him pose on the turnbuckle still makes you want to sigh like a lovesick kid. He’s still as gorgeous as he ever was, it could even be argued that he’d gotten even more attractive with age.

The breath that had paused in your lungs shudders out in one long, juddering gasp. There’s a burn in your throat that doesn’t have anything to do with your brief inability to breathe and is more to with building pressure behind your eyes. You’d have killed to hear him say that once. Abruptly you stand from the table making the twins jump.

“Thanks Randy, that’s real nice of you to say” Your voice is tight and you can’t look at him. If you look at him any longer you’re going to burst into tears right there in the middle of catering. Your hands are trembling with the effort it’s taking not to become emotional. You turn and walk out of catering forgetting about your food and ignoring the confused cries of the Bellas. You’re not running away you tell yourself. You just need a minute to pull yourself together , you just need a minute to breathe.

Randy’s mouth has turned down at the corners and his brow is slightly furrowed. They’re the only outward signs that Randy regrets saying those words at that moment. Nikki’s half to her feet to give Randy a piece of her mind but John’s hand on her elbow is enough to stop her. He shakes his head. It’s not their place.

Outside the air is a welcome sting across your face. A few stray tears have escaped down your cheeks and you swipe them away impatiently. Your arms wrap around your middle, a gesture meant for both warmth and comfort.

“I’m sorry” You don’t turn to look at him. Instead you close your eyes so there’s not even the slightest chance you’ll see him. You will not cry. You refuse to cry over this, after all this time has passed.

“I meant what I said, don’t misunderstand me. I’m not sorry for that. Even after all these years I’d still marry you like that” Randy snaps his fingers “What I am sorry for is saying it how I did and where I did. Saying something like that off the cuff when we haven’t really spoken to since you got home isn’t what I wanted”

His voice wavers slightly on the word home. You can feel his presence shift as he moves to stand in front of you and the grip you have on your sides tightens, you have no words. You just have no words.

“It was selfish of me to say it like that but I couldn’t help it. Ever since you came back all I can see is the woman I was in love with. The woman I’ve been waiting on. I didn’t think about how you felt but can you blame me for not wanting to consider that you might not love me any more”

Hearing Randy getting emotional like he rarely does and telling you that he still wants you, that he’s been waiting on you is too much. You open wide, wet eyes to finally look at him, really look at him, again. He’s not looming over you for once. His face is tilted down towards you, shoulder hunched down and in. Randy’s shielding you between his body and the building. He’s not keeping you trapped, you can escape if you want but no one else can see you either. He’s protecting you.

In a sudden movement you launch yourself into his chest and your body is racked with the force of the sobs being torn from your body. Randy’s arms curl around you securely and they feel so familiar it’s like you never left their embrace. He presses his face into your hair and you stand silently like that for what feels like forever.

“Guys you’ve got five minutes before you really got to start getting ready for the show”

John’s bright hat peaks around the doorway as he tries to gently jar the of you apart. Randy mumbles his understanding and John nods soft eyed as he disappears back into the building. You pull back desperately wiping at your eyes. So much for not crying.

“Sorry about that” You indicate the large wet patch you’ve left on his t-shirt with your tears. He gives you small, heart-warmingly tender smile as he lifts one huge hand to cup your face.

“Don’t worry about that it doesn’t matter”  
You raises your own hand to curl around his wrist, your thumb absently swiping over the thin skin of the inside. Bashfully you look at him from beneath your lashes. “I thought I’d missed my window of opportunity with you” There’s a double meaning there. As much as you mean that small of time when you’d first come home, you also mean those years you were away too. You shake your head in disbelief “I can’t believe you ever thought I could be capable of not loving you. I’ve always loved you and I will continue to love you ”

Randy presses your foreheads together and you wipe a single tear from his cheek, placing a barely there kiss to replace it. “As much as I want to stand here forever with you, we both have matches tonight. I think we can both agree that we need to talk about you and me” You murmur your agreement. Randy kisses your cheek and takes one last long look at your face before he walks away. You take another moment to collect yourself before following behind him.

You feel more hopeful than you have in a long time that maybe there’s hope for you to have a happy future.


End file.
